


Satisfying The Curtains

by Mamabug1981



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Profanity during sex, wtf was I thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Rich's antics and Rob's anger over said antics lead to confessions.





	Satisfying The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the reference here, you want the SeaCon 2017 KoC panel, starting here, and running til roughly 36:10: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/pebimEs81Pw?t=32m21s

Rob’s voice was raw from performing all weekend and from his shouted rant at Rich during the Kings of Con panel, so he just smiled at the audience at the end, waving as he headed through the curtains. Soon as he was backstage, his smile turned to a scowl as he pushed past Rich, who had stopped to wait for him before heading to the green room. Rich took a step back in surprise as he was pushed aside, then took off after his friend.

“Rob? Robbie!” He jogged into the green room, nearly catching the door in the face as it began to close behind Rob. He drew up short as he took in the stiff lines of Rob’s back. “C’mon man, talk to me. What’s wrong with you?”

Rob huffed out a short laugh before turning on Rich. “What’s wrong with me?” he growled. “What’s wrong with ME? What the hell is wrong with you!? You’ve been an ass all weekend! Rude to me during panels. Distant and short with fans in your autograph lines. Only smiling in about half your photo ops. And just now? I had to practically scream at you to get you to knock it off with that stupid curtain crap, and you showed zero sensitivity towards the fans in line! You’ve been driving me up a wall all weekend, and I’m just sick of it!” He held his breath for a sec, then huffed again, spinning on his heel and stalking off to the other end of the room to start packing his gear.

“Aww Robbie, you know I haven’t been feeling that good this weekend. I’ve been trying my best to hide how exhausted I am from the fans, and… and I didn’t want you to know.”

“Didn’t want me to know?” Rob turned to face him again. “How could I possibly not know? You’ve been complaining about it all weekend. And we’ve been friends for how long now? I can read you like a book.”

“No, not that.” Rich stuck his hands in his pockets, tipped his head back and sighed. This wasn’t how he’d pictured doing this. Not in the green room at the end of a long, tiring convention when they were snapping at each other. Apparently, a change in plans was in order, and he’d just have to run with it. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and crossed to where Rob was standing.

“Robert.” Rich pulled one hand out of his pocket and reached over to tuck a knuckle under Rob’s chin, using it to raise Rob’s eyes to meet his own. Confusion colored the shorter man’s expression. “Do you know what the first thing that catches my eye is when I meet someone I might have an interest in?”

He could see Rob’s mind working, but not yet catching on. “It’s the eyes, Robbie. An expressive pair of eyes. And you know what guarantees my interest when it’s paired with those eyes?” Rob still looked confused. “An intelligent mind. If someone can toss out a hilarious quip one moment and carry on a deep, intelligent conversation the next, well, that person ends up holding my heart in their hands.”

“And Rob?” Rich shifted his hand to cup Rob’s cheek as his friend’s expression moved from confusion to hopeful uncertainty. “If you combine those eyes and that intelligence with an amazing musical talent and hot as fuck stage presence?” He stepped in flush to Rob’s body, bringing his other hand up to mirror the first and leaned in, his lips just shy of Rob’s. “If you combine those things? You may as well just bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me, cause I am totally gone on you.”

At that, Rich leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his friend’s lips and just held it there. He felt rather than heard Rob’s sharp intake of breath, and drew back and opened his eyes. 

Rob stood there a moment with his eyes closed, processing. 

“Rob? Are you ok? Talk to me Robbie.” His heart fell as Rob continued to stand silently even after his eyes opened and he stared blankly at Rich.

Rich dropped his hands from Rob’s face. “I… I’m sorry. I’m… just going to go now and let you be. I’m sorry.” He turned away to leave, not wanting Rob to see the tear running down his cheek. He’d laid himself out there, and now he’d likely lost his best friend.

At the last moment, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. He turned back, not expecting Rob’s next move to be grabbing the front of Rich’s t-shirt with both hands and slamming Rich’s back into the nearest wall. The impact knocked the air out of Rich’s lungs. He looked down at his friend in shock and saw Rob watching him intently. Just as Rich caught his breath, Rob used his hips to pin Rich to the wall. In one fluid movement, Rob braced himself with one hand on the wall and slid the other up behind Rich’s neck to pull him down into a searing kiss. It was Rich’s turn to inhale sharply before relaxing into the kiss, hissing as Rob took his lower lip in his teeth and tugged gently before touching the abused flesh with the tip of his tongue, seeking permission.

Rich let him in. He reached out and hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Rob’s pants and used the leverage to pull Rob even tighter against him. Both men broke off the kiss with a moan at the additional pressure on their already hard cocks. Rob dropped his head to Rich’s chest and began slowly rutting against him, causing Rich to drop his head back. It slammed against the wall behind him, the pain distracting him from immediately noticing Rob’s hands at work undoing his belt and then the button and zipper on his jeans.

Rob’s hand on his cock brought him back to the present. Rich reached out and ran his fingers into Rob’s hair. Another stroke of Rob’s hand had him tightening his own hands into fists and pulling back on Rob’s hair. He glanced down at the hiss this evoked to see Rob’s eyes completely blown, and something snapped inside of him. Rich leaned in to press a searing kiss to Rob’s lips before pulling back just far enough to speak.

“Sorry buddy. You can bend me over next time.” In one swift move, he had Rob spun around and his front pressed to the wall. He pressed his hips in to pin Rob to the wall, his erection slotting into the line of Rob’s ass. He placed his hands over Rob’s on the wall and rolled his hips forward, wrenching another gasp out of both of them. Rich dropped his forehead onto Rob’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “Robbie, please. If you don’t want this, tell me now. I don’t know if I can stop after this. Tell me what you want.”

His answer was the feel of Rob arching his back to grind harder into Rich’s hard on. Rob said something that Rich missed as he pressed harder into his friend’s ass. He turned and nipped at Rob’s ear. “What was that, love?”

Rob turned his head towards Rich so he could be better heard. “What I said, LOVE, is that if you don’t fuck me right here, right now, I will never forgive you.”

Rich groaned. He wrapped an arm around Rob’s chest and pulled him back from the wall slightly so he could reach around and undo Rob’s belt and pants. Leaving them hanging open, he slowly slid his hands up Rob’s sides, taking his t-shirt up and over his head and threw it to the floor. Rich took his own shirt off as well before wrapping one arm around Rob’s waist and the other up across his chest. He had to stop for a moment as their naked torsos came into contact. He needed to slow down, or he’d end up coming in his pants like a teenager, and there were other places he’d rather unload at the moment. He reached up to press Rob’s hands back up on the wall. “Keep those there,” he growled in his ear. The full body shudder that evoked in Rob almost had him coming undone. He took a deep breath before sliding his hands up Rob’s arms, over his shoulders, and down his sides to rest on his hips. Rich pulled him back against himself as he peppered slow, gentle kisses down the back of Rob’s neck. He slid his fingers into the waistband of Rob’s briefs on either hip and slid them down far enough that Rob could step out of them and kick them to the side.

His breath caught in his throat. Where had Rob been hiding that body? While not overly muscular, there was definition. Rob’s head hung low in front of him, highlighting the structure across his shoulders and down through his tapered waist. His ass flexed a bit as his hips sought friction to relieve his arousal.

Rich made quick work of shucking his own pants and briefs and looked around the room. Neither of them were young men anymore, the floor was out. And he really didn’t want this first time to be a quick rut up against a wall, either.

He stopped. First time? Did he want more than just this once? Would he be able to walk away unscathed if all Rob wanted was a once off? Fuck, he had known he wanted the man in front of him, but he hadn’t realized just how strong his feelings for him were, til now. Suddenly needing contact, Rich stepped back up behind Rob, sliding his arms around the other man’s waist to pull himself in tight. He sighed, and dropped his forehead down against the back of Rob’s neck.

“Rich? What’s wrong? Rich?” Rob’s hands slid down the wall, and he broke free of Rich’s grasp just enough to turn around and face his friend. He frowned as Rich dropped his forehead back down on his own, and watched as a tear silently rolled down Rich’s face. “Rich? C’mon buddy, talk to me.” Silence. Rob grabbed his hand and led him over to sit on the couch. Rob retrieved their underwear, putting his on and offering Rich his. He didn’t want to have this discussion stark naked in the middle of the green room. Rich sat back down, and Rob knelt in front of him as Rich bent forward, elbows on his knees, supporting his chin on his thumbs with his fingers interlaced in front of his mouth, eyes closed.

“Rich, please.” Rob reached over and gently pulled Rich’s hands from his face, tucking his knuckle under Rich’s chin to raise his eyes to Rob’s own. “Look at me, Rich.” 

Rich’s damp eyes slowly opened and made contact with Rob’s. Rob’s breath caught when he saw the pure emotional uncertainty in his friend’s eyes. “Oh… Oh, Rich.” Rich tried to pull back, but Rob moved into the space between Rich’s knees and slid a hand behind his neck to bring his head back against his own. He closed his eyes on a deep exhale. “Damn it. This isn’t just about sex for you, is it?”

Rich pushed back to slump against the sofa, one hand over his eyes and the other arm tucked around his belly. He drew a shuddering breath and shook his head, dropping it back to avoid any further eye contact. His arm dropped to join the other. “I’m sorry, Robbie. I... I just… I thought I wanted this. I DO want this. I want you. But, I didn’t realize just how deep in I was until we got going. It struck me that I couldn’t just do this once and walk away intact. I can’t. And I won’t trap you into something you don’t want, just to make me happy. You didn’t ask for this to happen. I…”

He hadn’t even noticed that Rob was standing up until his litany was cut off by Rob’s hand across his mouth. He looked up. His friend was standing above him, leaning on his fist against the back of the couch near Rich’s head. Rob shook his head fondly, giving Rich a small smile.

“Are you done?” 

Rich nodded, and Rob removed his hand before joining him on the couch. He turned to face Rich.

“Now, you are wrong on at least two counts. I do want this, and this would not just be a one-off. So you wouldn’t be trapping me into anything.”

“I…”

Rob held up a hand in warning. “Do I need to muzzle you?” Rich shook his head, though arousal flared in his eyes. Curious, Rob filed that away in the back of his mind for later. “Good. Now let me get this out while I can. You gave me ample opportunities to say no, and I know you well enough to be confident that you would have stopped immediately had I exercised that option. I not only didn’t say no, I do believe I in fact encouraged you to continue. So get the idea that I don’t want this out of your head right now.” He watched Rich relax slowly but surely as he spoke.

“As for the idea that you’d be trapping me into something. God, I can’t believe you actually never noticed. I’ve been crazy about you for over a year now…”

“Why didn’t you just say something?”

Rob let the interruption pass with a huff. “Why didn’t I say something? Me, nervous neurotic Rob Benedict? Admit I had these kinds of feelings for my very male, supposedly very straight best friend? How would I even begin to bring that up? I eventually learned to just tuck those feelings away and desperately hope you never figured out just how in love with you I really was. I didn’t want to lose your friendship, so I buried it behind humor and playful insults.”

“But your reaction when I kissed you…”

“Shock, and hope warring with the fear that this was just another of your pranks.”

“Robbie, you have to know that I’d never… Not with something like this.”

“I do, now. I snapped out of it just in time to see the expression on your face as you turned to leave. I finally understood that if I really wanted this, wanted us, this would be my only chance to have it. I knew that if I let you walk out that I’d lose everything, forever. That’s more than I could bear. So I grabbed your arm to pull you back, and… well, you were there for the rest. And now we’re here.”

He paused, realizing he could no longer read the expression on Rich’s face. Rob continued hesitantly. “Rich? What are you thinking, Rich?” He closed his eyes, trying to swallow his rising panic. “C’mon Rich. Don’t freeze me out now. Rich?”

“Rob!”

His eyes snapped open, and he gulped. Rich’s gaze was on him. He had turned to face Rob, one knee hitched up on the sofa with an arm slung across the backrest.

“Robbie, would you just shut up and come fucking kiss me already?

That was all the encouragement Rob needed. He surged up, moving to kiss Rich forcibly, pushing him back until they were both stretched out along the length of the sofa. Rob held himself up with his arms and slowly ground his hips down into the man beneath him, making them both groan.

“Oh god, Rich. Please, please let me have you, just this time. After this I don’t care who tops, but please give me this.”

His only response was Rich reaching up and dragging him down for another kiss as he thrust his hips up, eliciting another moan from Rob.

“Yeah, fi… Oh, fuck, Robbie… Yeah, you can… Shit!... you can have that.”

The litany of cursing escalated as Rob suddenly got up off Rich and walked across the room to rummage through his bag.

“Dude, what the hell…?

Rob pulled something out of the bag and turned to face Rich, waving the small bottle of lotion he kept there to relieve the chafing his hands endured after hours spent with his guitar.

“Will this work? It’s all I’ve got.”

Rich groaned in exasperation. “Robbie, I don’t care if all you’ve got is a bar of fucking soap. Just get your ass back over here.”

Rob dropped his boxers on the walk back and lowered himself back down on Rich.

“Dude, patience. If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right.” He leaned down to give Rich a tender kiss before nibbling his way along his jaw.

Rich huffed. Leave it to Rob to want to be sentimental right now. Go fig… He gasped in arousal as Rob found a sensitive spot at the join between his neck and shoulder and gently bit down. He bucked his hips up, grabbing every shred of control he owned to not come right then and there. He moaned louder as Rob kissed and nipped his way down Rich’s chest to close his teeth down on one nipple and tug a little, releasing it and soothing the skin there with small licks with the tip of his tongue.

Rob continued licking and nipping his way down Rich’s torso, stopping to place an affectionate kiss on the slight pudge of his tummy, just above the navel. He smiled against the skin there as he felt more than heard Rich huff again. He knew Rich hated the little bit of extra weight he carried there, but Rob loved it. It gave his friend just the right amount of “soft” that made his hugs so incredibly comforting.

Rich nearly lost all coherent thought with the feel of the scruff of Rob’s beard lightly scratching his sensitive skin as his friend… lover? worked his way down his body. He huffed in indignation when he felt the kiss Rob placed on his belly. He’d meant to lose that softness before getting involved with Rob, but… He stopped caring as he looked down to see Rob nuzzle at the skin just above his briefs before he looked up to send Rich a heated gaze.

Rob shifted back onto his knees to work Rich’s underwear down and off before reaching over to grab the lotion.

“Legs up on my shoulders,” he ordered. He slicked his fingers with the lotion as Rich complied. He stretched back out along the sofa, propping himself up on his arm between Rich’s legs. Rob nuzzled at the crease of Rich’s hip and took a deep breath of the unique scent hidden there as he slid a finder down to prod lightly at the ring of muscle there with just the tip of his finger.

He startled as Rich arched his back at the sensation. Rob continued circling and pressing at Rich’s opening, licking and kissing his way up the length of his cock. Rich’s head was thrashing back and forth, swearing breaking up the stream of moans coming out of his mouth.

“Fuck!”

Rob chuckled at the reaction. He’d stopped his attentions to the nerves on the underside of the head of Rich’s dick to taste the precome gathering at the tip there at the same time as he barely breached his ass with the tip of his finger.

Rich took a second to catch his breath when Rob paused. As his head cleared a little, he found himself wondering where the hell Robbie had learned… Oh, shit! He damn near sobbed when Rob swallowed the length of him down and slid his finger all the way into his ass. Rich scrambled to keep from coming down his friend’s throat, sliding his fingers into Rob’s hair to pull his head up off his dick and cursing once again as Rob slid his tongue up the underside on the way up.

“Any more of that and I ain’t gonna last, Robbie.”

Rob met his eyes with a smirk as he used his free hand to pull Rich’s legs further apart and kept his finger moving in and out at a languid pace.

“Well, can’t have that, now, can we?”

With that, he lowered his head to lap at the tip while he slid a second finger in alongside the first and crooked them to brush against Rich’s prostate.

Rich would later deny the scream that tore from his throat as he exploded over Rob’s tongue.

Rob closed his mouth over the head of Rich’s cock and sucked gently, continuing to work on stretching his hole with two fingers. Every time Rich started to come down from his orgasm, Rob massaged his prostate again, swallowing down the new spurt of come as Rich thrashed beneath him. He pulled off when Rich gave in to oversensitivity and begged him to stop. Even as his fingers stilled, he stroked along the rim of the opening with a third.

Rich lay there panting with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. The sparks from the attention to his rim settled low in his belly, and he let out a hoarse moan.

Rob looked up at him. “One more, Rich. Just one more to make sure I don’t hurt you, ok? Can you do that? Are you ready?” He resumed moving his fingers.

Rich was begging again, this time for more. “Fuck! Robbie, please, just please fucking do it. Please! Shit!” He hissed at the addition of a third finger as it slid in alongside the two already in his ass. He was already on the edge of coming again. Apparently he had a bit of a pain kink. Go figure.

This time, Rob intentionally avoided Rich’s prostate as he spread his fingers and rotated his wrist to continue stretching him open, allowing the burn to bring Rich back away from the brink. He didn’t want him to come again until he was inside him, wanted to come with him.

When Rob was satisfied with how loose Rich was, he withdrew his fingers. He kept his shoulders under Rich’s legs as he rose to his knees to grab the lotion, and used it to slick his cock.

Rich propped himself up on his elbows. He watched Rob line himself up with his entrance, throwing his head back with a hiss when the head of Rob’s dick pressed past the ring of muscle.

Rob paused. His gaze slid up Rich’s body, taking in the sweat-slicked skin, the expanse of his exposed throat, settling on his closed eyes as Rich tried to breathe through the burn of being stretched just that little bit further. When he saw his features begin to relax, Rob began to press into Rich with short, slow thrusts, until he was fully seated in his ass.

“Shit, Rich, you’re so fucking tight.” Rob had to stop and breathe as Rich’s renewed moans brought him straight to the edge of his own orgasm. Too soon, not yet.

Rich quipped, “Well, y’know, first time and all.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Rob squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the leg over his shoulder, groaning. That particular thought was NOT what he needed if he was going to make this last. Because knowing Rich was trusting him with something like that… He started to thrust short and shallow, before slowly pulling back and slamming his hips forward into Rich. 

Rich arched his back just as Rob repeated the motion, and judging from the way he shouted and his ass clamped down about Rob’s dick, he’d found Rich’s prostate. Rob focused on hitting that spot on every thrust. He noticed Rich’s hands sliding towards his cock, and without missing a beat Rob gathered Rich’s wrists in one hand and leaned forward to pin them over his head.

“Nuh uh, buddy.” He started to punctuate his words with his hips slamming into Rich. “I. Want. To. See. You. Come. Untouched.” 

That was all it took for Rich to fall apart completely. The next time Rob slid across his prostate, Rich cried out, painting the space between them with his come. The feeling of Rich pressing up on him and the pressure on his cock in Rich’s ass was enough to tip him over the edge. He swore from the force of his orgasm as he unloaded into his friend’s heat. A few more thrusts and they both became oversensitive. He gingerly pulled out of Rich and lowered himself down on top of him, both of them trying to catch a breath. He drew Rich into a languid kiss before resting his forehead on his. Rich broke free from Rob’s relaxed grip and ran his fingertips up and down Rob’s back, lifting his head to trade a few more kisses with him.

“That… that was… it was… fuck.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Rob shifted and grimaced. Rich’s come was starting to dry between them, and the sticky sensation was pretty gross. “What do you say we take this back to the hotel and get cleaned up a bit?”

Rich looked down in disgust. “Yeah, let’s.” 

The boys gathered their clothes and got dressed, leaving the green room hand in hand. By the time that they checked out of the hotel in the morning, they had christened the table, the bed, the floor, and the shower, twice, in both their rooms.


End file.
